


Heard Them Stirring

by theherocomplex



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Masturbation, Porn, Shakarian - Freeform, Somnophilia, so much porn, trust is sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theherocomplex/pseuds/theherocomplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Didn’t she know what he was? Were the talons and teeth not enough of a warning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heard Them Stirring

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for [this prompt](http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/6609.html?thread=28781265#t28781265) at the kink meme.

To be quite honest, Garrus had never considered _cuddling_ before. 

He’d gotten used to hair, and five fingers instead of three, and unprotected skin where he was used to only plates. He’d even made the cognitive leap to see breasts as attractive. But cuddling? Holding someone? Sometimes _all night?_

It had never crossed his mind. All of his other experiences -- and yes, he had quite a few -- had been constrained by thousands of years of evolution. Turians were predators. They had teeth that could accurately be called _fangs_ , and their talons weren’t just decorative. Turian sex involved a lot of acrobatics to make sure no hidden, sensitive areas ended up punctured or split open. And the thought of embracing afterwards was right out -- if either partner felt particularly affectionate, there’d be a few lingering touches as they pulled away and went to separate beds. The fact that the act had happened at all was enough. 

He hadn’t considered that humans, however soft, would be any different. 

“Where are you going, Garrus?” Shepard covered her mouth as she yawned. She was splayed back against her pillows, her hair a sweaty mess. “I’m getting really tired of the love ‘em and leave ‘em routine.” 

He looked up from where he was hunting for his trousers. “What?” Maybe his translator was glitching again. 

“Every time we have sex, you can’t get out of here fast enough. Is all my extra padding grossing you out?” Shepard’s voice was light, but he’d learned enough from watching her features to know her worry was genuine.

“I have a lot of affection for your extra padding.” He stood up, very aware he was looming over her awkwardly, but he had no idea what to do. Should he sit down on the bed? The couch? He’d prefer getting back on the bed, and if the way she slid over to one side and patted the mattress was any sign, she preferred it too. 

“Then stay. Unless you’ve got something else to do?” The sheet had slipped down and her breasts were bare. There were teeth marks, fading but very red, just under one nipple. 

The bite had been accidental. She’d been straddling him, clenching tight as she slid down over his cock. When he was fully sheathed inside her, she’d given him her sly smile, and scraped her nails down the curve of his waist. Conscious thought had disappeared for a moment, and when he opened his eyes, his teeth were in the soft skin of her breast. He waited for her to push him away, but instead, she just ground down harder on his cock, hitching moans that sparked fire behind his eyelids. 

She was _marked_.

“Garrus? Still here?” 

He slid back into the present. Shepard was wide awake, and there was tension in her shoulders that hadn’t been there a minute ago. 

“Still here,” he said, his voice rough. Somewhere in the pit of his gut, desire stirred again. “You want me to stay?” 

“Yes.” She pulled back the sheets and rolled onto her side. “It’d be nice to wake up with you here.” 

All night. She wanted him to stay all night. Even after his teeth had broken her skin, even with his talons uncovered. 

He shivered. 

“You won’t be cold if you get under the covers, Garrus.” Shepard put just enough of a wheedle in her voice to make it clear she’d misread the gesture. “Please?” 

The _please_ was rare enough, but the sight of her relaxed and naked guaranteed that he wouldn’t have been able to resist. He stretched out next to her on his side, his hands resting on the sheets between them. It remained to be seen if he could keep his hands off her all night. 

Shepard watched him for a moment, brows drawn together, then sighed and shoved in against his carapace. She pulled his arm around her shoulders and stretched out on her back, legs crossed at the ankles. 

“Crash course in human post-sex traditions,” she murmured through another yawn. “This is called cuddling. I know you’re all pointy so no one’s ever tried this with you before, but for future reference -- when you’ve orgasmed with someone, it’s considered polite to hold them through the afterglow, okay?” 

“Okay,” he said. She sighed again and pressed closer. 

“Good night,” she said against the skin of his neck, and kissed him lightly. He thought he said it back, but there was no way to be sure: several important connections had short-circuited in his brain and all he was sure of was that Shepard’s breathing was getting slow and shallow. 

She was asleep. 

Asleep, naked, and -- vulnerable. 

Garrus knew from countless missions that Shepard had developed the ability to fall asleep with mortar shells pounding, and the word _danger_ had lost much of its meaning for both of them, but sleeping next to a turian seemed reckless, even for her. 

Didn’t she know what he was? Were the talons and teeth not enough of a warning? 

Unbelievable. The way Shepard rested next to him, coiled into the curve of his arm. He could feel the way her chest swelled with each breath, and how her muscles twitched and loosened as they relaxed. With the point of one talon, he traced a thin line from her collarbone to her nipple. The pink flesh hardened into a pucker. 

He should stop. Even if he knew that she wouldn’t exactly regret it if he woke her, she needed the sleep. But her skin was still warm and damp with sweat, especially on the sharp angles of her hips and on her belly, where the skin was softest. He knew exactly what she would taste like if he ran his tongue from her breasts to her thighs. 

He tried to bury his groan in the pillow. Shepard shifted against him and her thighs fell open. When he looked down, he saw the slick gleam of his come between them. 

“Fuck,” Garrus moaned. He pressed his free hand to his groin, where his plates were starting to spread. His cock slipped out, already hard enough to hurt. 

And Shepard kept sleeping, sweetly pliant and wide open. He could be in her warmth in two quick movements, and a handful of thrusts would be all it took to make him come. Stopping himself from grinding into her hip was almost past his self-control. 

So much trust -- not just that he would keep her safe, but that he wouldn’t hurt her. If he wanted, he could leave a matching pair of bite marks on her breasts, and whenever they started to fade he could sink her teeth into her again. One wrong move when his finger was inside her -- but he wouldn’t. He would never make that mistake. They both knew he _could_ , and still, Shepard slept in the circle of his arm, never doubting that she was safe. 

He slid his hand over her waist -- so slender, for a human. Maybe, if he asked, she’d let him leave a trail of bites from one hip to the other. 

Fuck. Garrus gripped the base of his cock and stroked once. His hips jerked and the head of his cock nudged into her hipbone -- that sharp curl of bone just under the skin. He squeezed just under the head, hard enough to hurt.

_When she rode me tonight, I put my hands around her waist and my fingers almost met. My thumbs on her hips, I could have clawed her open and she never doubted that I could control myself --_

His breath came in gasps, like all the oxygen was being siphoned away. There was a low, constant thrum leaking out of his mouth as he started fucking his fist, stopping whenever Shepard moved or made a soft noise in her sleep. 

It was slow torture, to have to keep stopping just before the point of no return because she seemed to be on the verge of waking up. More than once he had to squeeze the base of his cock to keep from coming, and he was dizzy from holding his breath. White spots dotted the edge of his vision. 

And still, she kept sleeping, unaware and unafraid. 

Garrus was just starting to think he’d be able to come without Shepard ever being the wiser when she rolled over, quick as light, and threw one leg over his. His hand was trapped around his cock, the head pressed into the heat of her belly. The arm that had been wrapped around her shoulders lifted, under its own power, and dropped into the curve of her waist. 

She stretched, pushing closer, and the hand at her waist tightened for a moment, his talons pricking at her skin. She shuddered, her leg pulling him into her, and the first pleasure-burst hit him, low in the groin. 

_Don’t, don’t make any noise_ , he thought as everything broke apart and his cock jerked against her belly. With his hand still tight around the base of his cock, his orgasm punched its way out of him, one agonizing spasm after the other. He thrust against her helplessly, until his cock slipped in the thick, sticky layer of come that covered her skin. 

It went on forever, until his cock ached and his hand was sore, and he was left panting into the pillow and trying to stop shivering. He’d never lost control like that, never used someone for his own pleasure alone, but the guilt was overwhelmed by the sated heaviness in his muscles.

For a wonder, Shepard was still asleep, her warm breath ghosting along the inside of his cowl. Her hand moved along his leg in a gentle, senseless motion. 

So much trust. More than he deserved, really. But, he was starting to understand why humans shared beds. He dropped his forehead to hers, in apology and love, and closed his eyes. 

*** 

Shepard always woke up early, but when she woke up tangled around Garrus, his hand protectively curled around her waist -- talons carefully resting on her skin -- she decided to stay in bed a little longer. 

She stretched, easing out the aches in her back, but stopped when she felt something wet on her belly. Her fingers slid through the mess, sticky and sweet-smelling, and oh, _Garrus_. 

When he opened his eyes a few minutes later, she could tell there was an apology already on his tongue. She chased it away by licking her fingers clean, one by one.


End file.
